Envious
by ruki4062jo
Summary: Aku iri padamu. Kamu iri padaku. Dan kita berdua sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Not YURI ! RnR please !


Envious

***

-Diclaimer-

Bleach © Tite Kubo

***

Aku iri padamu

Kamu iri padaku

Dan kita berdua sama sekali

Tidak menyadarinya

***

== _Rukia POV _==

"Kuchiki Rukia," panggil Unohana-sensei. Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan mengambil hasil ulangan matematikaku itu.

Dan sialnya, aku hanya mendapatkan 83.

Terdengar suara khas itu menanyakan, "Berapa nilaimu, Rukia?"

"83, sepertinya aku masih harus berusaha lagi untuk menjadikan nilaiku lebih bagus lagi. Kau?" aku balas bertanya.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak tahu juga."

"Yang terakhir, Senna," panggil Unohana-sensei. Senna segera berdiri untuk mengambil dan melihat hasil ulangannya.

"Kita berikan ucapan selamat pada Senna karena lagi-lagi dia yang mendapatkan nilai tertinggi," tambah Unohana-sensei lagi saat melihat Senna menatap ulangannya lekat sekali.

"Berapa nilainya, sensei?" tanya seorang anak di kelas.

"100," jawab Unohana-sensei.

PLOK, PLOK, PLOK! Tepuk tangan menggema di kelas 1-D dengan cepatnya.

"Selamat ya, Senna," Momo menjabat erat tangannya.

Senna balas menjabat dan bergumam, "arigatou."

"Lagi-lagi sempurna," kataku padanya.

Senna tertawa kecil setelah itu. Sedangkan aku, justru tertawa terpaksa.

***

"Sepertinya nilaimu tidak mengalami kenaikan sama sekali, Rukia," ujar Byakuya datar.

Aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan, "aku akan berusaha lagi di ulangan berikutnya."

"Itu yang aku harapkan. Coba kau seperti temanmu itu. Siapa namanya? Senna? Ya, Senna."

Aku tertegun. "Baiklah, Nii-sama."

Tak lama setelah itu, Nii-sama pergi meninggalkan kamarku dan membiarkan aku belajar—atau tepatnya memahami benar perkataannya tadi. Aku menghela napas.

Lagi-lagi Senna.

Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya, Senna. Yang selalu jadi kebanggaan Karakura High School dengan berbagai macam prestasi dalam bidang akademik. Yang juga menjadi kebanggaan Yamamoto Genryusai—kepala sekolah kami, sampai beliau memberikan piagam penghargaan kepadanya sebagai siswa teladan.

Selain pintar, Senna juga cantik. Badannya putih mulus, rambutnya selalu di ikat dengan pita merah—membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik lagi. Lalu, dia juga tinggi. Tidak sepertiku yang pendek dan selalu jadi bahan olokan teman-temanku. Huh, jadi sebal.

Siapa pun pastilah iri dengannya termasuk aku yang telah lama bersahabat dengannya. Apa gunanya bila menjadi seorang bangsawan sepertiku bila tidak pintar dan berprestasi?

Aku ingin menjadi kebanggaan sepertinya. Tidak selalu jadi anak yang di beri perkataan "jadilah lebih baik lagi" atau kata-kata lainnya yang seolah berkata kalau aku di haruskan untuk jadi SEMPURNA.

***

== _Senna POV _==

Jam istirahat sudah tiba. "Ayo Rukia, kita pergi ke kantin!" kataku yang kemudian menarik tangan perempuan mungil bernama Rukia tersebut.

"Iya iya, ayo!" kami berjalan beriringan keluar dari kelas. Tapi, belum 1 meter dari pintu kelas, Rukia di panggil oleh Ukitake-sensei.

"Saya ada keperluan mendadak jadi, tolong bawa dan letakkan ini di meja saya. Mengerti?"

"Hai, sensei," jawab Rukia.

Barang yang di berikan Ukitake-sensei lumayan banyak juga—bahkan Rukia kesulitan untuk membawanya.

"Perlu bantuan?" tawarku. Dia menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, kau duluan saja ke kantin. Aku akan menyusul kau secepatnya," setelah berkata demikian, dia berlari pergi ke ruang guru.

Aku hanya bisa terpaku sebentar lalu kembali berjalan menuju kantin sekolah.

***

Setelah membeli roti dan minuman, aku segera duduk di salah satu meja yang kosong. Kantin kali ini terlihat lebih penuh dari biasanya.

"Hai, Senna," sapa seseorang. Aku berbalik dan mendapati Keigo, sendirian tanpa Mizuiro—teman dekatnya itu.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanyaku padanya tanpa sedikit pun berusaha untuk basa-basi. Sepertinya aku tahu akan maksudnya mendatangiku ke sini.

"Ngg, begini… ini soal… Rukia-san," jawabnya.

Bingo.

"Kau ingin berkenalan dengannya?" tanyaku lagi.

"I-iya…." Jawabnya dengan nada yang entah malu atau apa.

Bingo _again_.

"Sesuai dugaanku. Setidaknya perlu kau ketahui bahwa kau adalah orang ke-154 yang ingin berkenalan dengan Rukia dan mengatakannya padaku."

Raut wajahnya berubah saat mendengar ucapanku barusan.

"Hei!" seolah merasa di bicarakan, Rukia sudah muncul di sampingku.

"Ah, Rukia," aku berkata dengan nada yang di buat-buat sambil menoleh ke Keigo yang kelihatannya _nervous _berat.

"Aku sudah beli makanan. Kembali ke kelas saja ya," katanya lalu menarikku pergi dari kantin.

Haha, sepertinya Keigo juga menjadi orang ke-154 yang gagal berkenalan dengan Rukia melalui aku.

***

Aku menatap Rukia yang melahap rotinya dengan lugu di hadapanku.

Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya, Rukia. Salah satu keturunan bangsawan Kuchiki—bangsawan yang kekayaannya tidak akan habis dalam tujuh turunan bagiku. Walau pun begitu, Rukia sama sekali tidak sombong atau pun membanggakan kekayaannnya tersebut. Nilai _plus _baginya.

Rukia juga cantik. Lebih cantik dariku, menurutku. Wajahnya yang terkadang lugu itu terkadang membuat orang gemas padanya. Karena itu pula, dia memiliki banyak penggemar termasuk Ichigo—orang yang aku sukai dan Rukia tidak mengetahuinya. Lagi-lagi nilai _plus _baginya.

Jujur, aku iri padanya. Aku juga ingin menjadi cantik sepertinya, memiliki banyak penggemar dan lain-lain. Aku tidak ingin selalu di jadikan "anak emas" dan di harapkan selalu menjadi SEMPURNA.

***

== _Normal POV _==

Rukia dan Senna berjalan beriringan. Mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan pikiran dan rasa iri masing-masing. Tapi, entah kenapa, walau ada rasa iri itu, persahabatan mereka tetap utuh sampai sekarang.

Terkadang, iri bukan berarti membenci seseorang bukan?

The End

***

Rukina : Wesss, tumben bikin cerita beginian, lagi iri sama seseorang?

Author : Iya, ini _true story _kali. Rukia itu di ibaratkan aku –hoek- dan Senna itu temanku ..

Rukina : Gitu, tapi lo tetep temanan kan sama orang itu?

Author : Ya iyalah, gimana pun juga dia sahabatku aku. Walau iri bukan berarti benci .. –ngutip dari isi fic-

Rukina : Ya udah deh, dari pada itu, mending lo suruh readers yang lagi baca ini ngereview deh ..

Author : Eh iya, kamu yang lagi baca ini cepat **REVIEW **ya !


End file.
